Dangerous Attraction
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: Rouge and Julie-Su have their final showdown within the depths of a crumbling tomb, fighting for possession of the Master Emerald. However, things take an unexpected turn when Rouge decides to use seduction as a weapon...


Dangerous Attraction

A RougexJulie-Su fic dedicated to a friend of mine, Angel of Shadow and Snow. I don't usually write this sort of thing, but I'll give it a try.

If you guys hate the couple, then don't flame. Instead, go read something you do like. It makes little sense to flame someone for writing something you don't like when you could have easily read something else.

Read, review and enjoy! Suggestions and advice are welcome, and I also do requests for anyone who messages me to ask. Please, don't hesitate to contact me. I will answer, unless I'm unusually busy. Thank you!

* * *

"Julie," I whispered, her name burning hot on my tongue like salt on a wound.

She frowned, her blue eyes cold and hard with hatred. "Rouge. You have finally decided to show yourself."

I put on a charming smile, confidently approaching the angry echidna. "Indeed; the snake has come out of her hole to pay the foolish mouse a visit."

"I'm not a mouse, but you're right about the snake part. You're as venomous as they come." She hissed, showing me a large, spiked fist. "Back off and give me the emerald. Now!"

"Oh, so Knuckles is getting you to do his dirty work for him?" I chuckled, ignoring her threatening stance. "And here I was, thinking that you had come to say hello. Silly me."

"Silly indeed." She snorted, flexing her muscles in preparation to attack. "This shouldn't take long."

"What shouldn't take long?" I replied coyly, encircling her like a lioness.

"Disposing of you," she muttered darkly, her head turning as she eyed my every move.

"Oh, you're awfully confident." I gave her a lingering stare, taking in her powerful form with mild interest. "I can see you've been working out."

"I've trained for this day," she replied curtly, showing me a rippling bicep. "I've been preparing for this fight, getting myself ready to face you. I plan to remove you, once and for all."

I sighed, flexing my own muscles. "Uh-huh? Sure you do. But let me ask you something first, sweetheart."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes as I closed the gap between us, her fists raised defensively as I neared.

"Do you know how far I am willing to go to keep that gem?" I whispered, leaning toward her face to stare her in the eyes. "Do you know I would kill you without hesitation, simply because you're hindering my escape? Do you know what you're getting yourself into by trying to stop me?"

"I'm not scared!" She gripped me fiercely by the neck with both hands, squeezing slightly. "In fact, I'm excited."

"So am I," I purred softly, gently touching her hands as they clutched my throat, my fingers loosening their hold until they unclasped completely. "I'm very excited."

Her eyes widened in shock as I easily lowered her fists, brushing them against my abdomen in a slow, caressing pattern. "What are you doing?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" I grinned, placing her palms around my waist.

"Excuse me?" She blinked, puzzled.

"I told you I'd do anything to keep that emerald." I reached upward to press a finger to her lips, my face lingering near hers. "And I do mean anything…"

She cried out in alarm as my mouth violently collided with hers, my lips grinding hungrily against her own in a merciless kiss. She shivered against me, her rage changing into excitement in an instant.

I growled, throwing my arms around her neck to pin her against my larger frame, our muscles rubbing together as the kiss deepened.

She groaned in ecstasy, her arms wrapping forcefully around my hips to strengthen the hold between us. Her breath beat against my face in short bursts as she pushed me into an adjacent wall of the temple, her grunts of pleasure oddly appeasing to my ears.

I sniggered, forcing my lips away teasingly. "You want we, don't you?"

"You know the answer to that, bat-girl!" she snarled, panting lustfully. She shuddered as her mouth met mine a second time, delightfully rough. Her hands wandered to my chest where she grabbed my flesh, squeezing g until I cried out.

"Ouch!" I pulled away from her, glaring angrily. "Those things are sensitive, you know!"

She merely smiled, licking her lips hungrily. "I'm going to do things to you that you have never imagined in your wildest dreams. Things I have wanted to do to you for a very long time…"

I whimpered as she drove her knee against my crotch, her thigh pressing between my legs almost painfully. I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her forward, sinking my teeth lightly into her neck to return the favour.

She drove herself harder against me, sweat clinging to her body as she worked me into a painfully passionate stupor. "Do you like that? I bet you thought I was as foolish as Knuckles. You didn't think that I could seduce you the way you seduce him."

I pulled away slightly, gripping her face tightly between my hands. "You are different, Julie. Far better than I ever imagined."

"Kiss me," she whined, no longer rough or demanding.

I giggled, tilting my head to one side. "Come and get it…"

Her mouth lightly touched mine, gentle and loving at first before quickly becoming desperate and possessive, her tongue gaining entry to my mouth by sheer force. She began to fumble with my belt, unclasping it before tossing it aside to the stone floor.

I closed my eyes and allowed her to place me on the ground, sighing contently. _The things I do for that jewel.

* * *

_

**Early next morning…

* * *

**

I groaned, my eyes fluttering open as sunlight flooded through cracks in the stone ceiling above me. "Man, what a night. Rouge, you awake yet?"

No answer.

I sat up rigidly, looking around swiftly. "Rouge? Rouge, where have you… oh no…"

I realised in horror that I was alone in the temple, both Rouge and the emerald far gone. She had left while I was asleep.

"That little brat…" I gritted my teeth together in fury, my fists clenching into spiked balls. "She left me… she tricked me so that she could escape with the emerald!"

I leapt to my feet and roared, punching a hole through the nearest wall.  
"How could I be so STUPID?"

"Having a tantrum, are we?"

I spun around in alarm, Rouge leaning against a wall not far off with an amused smirk on her face. "Rouge!"

"Thought I had run off, eh?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Typical."

"But… but why didn't you? Where's the emerald?" I took a hesitant step toward her, not sure whether to be glad or cautious.

"Back at the alter, with that Knucklehead guarding it." She sighed, brushing a strand of white hair aside. "See? I put it back like a good girl."

"You… you could have run away with it…" I scratched the back of my neck shyly, blushing. "Why did you put it back, and why did you come back here?"

"Maybe because I had an attack of conscience and I wanted to see the big, dorky grin on your face when I admitted it." She gave me a seductive smile, waving a hand carelessly.

"So… you came back for me?" I began to smile, my eyes softening. "Rouge, that's heroic of you."

"Don't push it!" She scoffed, folding her arms huffily. "I'm not a hero. I'm a sexy jewel thief."

"Indeed you are," I murmured, walking up to her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "But you're also a lot more than just that." _So very much more…

* * *

_

Well, there you have it. The most unusual couple I have ever written about. Hmm…

I hope it was good. Send me your opinions, wonderful reviewers! I appreciate everything you offer.

Take care.


End file.
